Dragon Dynasty
by Caroline L'Amoure
Summary: My spin on Beauty and the Beast. Akita is the famed white dragon, who is thought to have the ability to save the dying race of the dragon. Can Akita find a way to stop the mankinds's hunt for dragons with the help of the infamous black dragon, Ryoho?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1- Destiny

Times have changed, and those who once protected us are now working to destroy us. The world has gone into chaos and malice, the demons of hatred infecting the minds of all mankind. They think we have disappeared; we have not. We are only in disguise, waiting for a time to reveal ourselves again to bring order to this world when the white dragon is born.

15 years ago:

"The hunters are here!" A red haired man yelled, his yellow eyes wide with fear as he ran as quickly as he could into the camp of his people. The very trees of the South American jungle shook with fear for the inhabitants of this small village, who were now pouring out of their clay and wood huts into the protection of the forest.  
"How did they find us?!" A blue-haired man yelled back to the one who had shouted the warning, a white-haired girl cowering behind him with wide yellow eyes.  
"I do not know, Shinta. All I know is that I saw them- they have claw and horn weapons with them, so they are dangerous." The red-haired man said quickly, his voice stammering as he looked around wildly for any signs of danger.  
"We must run, Namito. This place is no longer safe. We will find a new home, and try to lay low again. Hurry- we must go." Shinta said, looking down at the girl behind him. "Little sister, we have to run now. Are you ready?"  
The small girl nodded, her eyes wide with fear as she heard screams of pain in the distance. They had already started their work, killing the people she knew and loved. Why did they hate her so much? What had she done?  
Shinta looked behind him with pained eyes as he heard the familiar scream of his father and kneeled beside the girl. "Aki, you must be strong. You will not touch these bad men, they will make you sick." Shinta took the girl into his arms, in a tight hug for some semblance of reassurance among this horror.  
"Shinta, we have to go! Hurry- you must let her go by herself, or she'll slow us down." The red-haired man said, his eyes wild as he looked at the humans bursting through the forest with large swords looking to be made of bone. They spotted the three people and started running, their eyes directed toward the small girl.  
"They will not take her! I will not allow it!" Shinta yelled, his eyes glowing a fierce blue. Aki shielded her eyes as the glow became stronger and Shinta's form rippled and grew into a new form, a long serpent made of clear, blue-tinted ice.  
"Get on!" Shinta cried, his voice echoing in an almost ethereal tone as he looked back at Aki, who was trying to climb up the slippery sides of his back. With her finally on top of him and firmly gripping his ice-like horns, Shinta started slithering much like a snake along the ground, digging deep rivets into the dirt. He closed his eyes to muster all of his energy and sprung into the air, slithering through the sky until he was only a blue speck among the white clouds.

Now:

Aki sighed as she pulled her long white hair into a pony tail in the bathroom mirror of the small motel she and her older brother were staying at. Remembering the fateful day she had lost contact with the rest of the dragons, she bit her lip nervously at the thought of meeting this new dragon Shinta had found in the city they were currently stopping in. For some reason Shinta didn't want her to meet the new dragon until he had met him first and made sure he was safe enough for her to go near.  
It always bugged her how he was so overprotective of her, for no apparent reason. Sure she was different from the other dragons, being white instead of the normal blue, red, green or brown, but that made no difference to her, it meant she had no defenses. No element was harbored within her soul to be used in an attack, like Shinta's ice. She looked up as the blue haired man walked into the hotel, shutting the door behind him and putting the door lock into its place.  
"Alright Aki, are you ready to meet the new guy? He's a fire dragon. His name is Hi. Original, huh?" Shinta laughed, walking over to the entrance of the bathroom to watch his little sister mess with her beautiful white hair. She was old enough to be anxious meeting this new dragon since she was now 20, old enough to be looking for a mate. Shinta was anxious had the possibility of his little sister meeting someone who was possibly a mate for her. He didn't like the idea of her romping around with anyone, much less a young punk.  
"You look fine, Aki, why are you so worried about how you look?"  
"Other than you, this is the only dragon I remember meeting. I want to look my best." Aki smiled sweetly, reminding Shinta once again why it was so important to protect her from any harm. She was the only one of her kind in the whole world- the white dragon, born only once in a century, and the only white dragon for the last 500 years to not be corrupted by hatred by the time they were 20, and mature in dragon terms. She was the hope of their race to be able to set the world straight, but must be pure in order to do so. If she even so much as touches a being filled with hatred toward her or anyone she knows, she will get sick, or worse- turn to a black dragon. Shinta had heard of the infamous black dragon, and couldn't stand the idea of his sweet little sister turning into such a monster.  
"Ready!" Aki said, pulling Shinta out of his thoughts as he looked up at her with a smile.  
"Looks good to me- ready to go?" He said, walking to the door to unlock the safety latch. He opened the door for Aki and shut it behind himself, his walking slightly rigid in anxiousness at this next encounter.

"So, you're back, huh?" the red-haired man looked at Shinta as he walked up to the stranger, with Aki hidden from view behind him.  
"Yeah, and I brought someone else for you to meet. Aki, this is Hi."  
Hi looked at the girl with wide yellow eyes and looked quickly to Shinta.  
"You didn't tell me you knew the white dragon, why the hell wouldn't you have mentioned that?!" Hi growled at Shinta, then looked at Aki nervously. "Nice to meet you." He said, bowing slightly as was the custom to a dragon male meeting a new female.  
Aki nodded her head and smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you too." She said, her voice soft. She wondered why it had been such a big deal to him that Shinta had not mentioned her. She wasn't that important.  
"So… you're the white dragon? Have you been on the move with Shinta this whole time?" Hi looked at her with his eyebrows raised in curiosity.  
"Since the attack on the dynasty when I was little, yes. He thought it was best to keep me on the move to avoid the hunters."  
"Shinta, did you ever think that since no one has seen the white dragon for 15 years, that many thought she was dead? No one told us you left with her." Hi looked toward Shinta with angry eyes.  
"I figured Namito would have told you we had left- he saw us take off."  
"Namito died in that battle. He didn't even have a chance to scream before they killed him. He never told anyone anything."  
Shinta froze, his eyes wide in horror. Had he taken away the only hope of his species, by hiding Aki? He had thought it was best at the time, but now… people may have given up hope and been consumed by the elements within them, after giving up their will to live.  
"I know what you're thinking. No one's died of despair, at least none that I know of anyway. I think you should make contact with what's left of the dynasty though. I know where they are, but they may be… annoyed with you." Hi smirked. Shinta let out a long sigh and nodded.  
"I know, I did not mean for this to happen. I was just thinking of what was best for Aki at the time."  
"Understandable." Hi nodded, and turned to Aki with a wry smile. "Aki, do you remember the dynasty?"  
"No, all I remember is people running and then dying." Aki said sadly. She didn't even remember what her parents looked like.  
"Well, the dynasty isn't quite as big as it was before that attack, but it's still nice to be with others of your own kind. Shinta, would you like to take her to the dynasty? I believe they would be grateful to see her."  
Shinta nodded, and looked to Aki for her opinion. When the young woman nodded as well, he held out a hand to Hi. "Deal, we'll take Aki to the dynasty, so that she can meet with the elders and we can see what we can do about this horrific world." Shinta said, smiling in satisfaction when the younger dragon took his wrist and they shook in the manner of ancient custom to seal a deal. "But only on one condition."  
Hi looked up in surprise as Shinta spoke, refusing to release his grip on Hi's arm until he was done.  
"You must protect Aki. She is the last hope of our race, and she must be kept safe." Shinta said, looking straight into Hi's eyes and seeing only confidence.  
"Of course. I would have done that without you making it part of the deal, but we'll include it in the contract as a reassurance." Hi chuckled, and they released their grips.  
"Aki, we must pack our things. Would you like to stop anywhere along the way?"  
"How about a place where I can get a cheeseburger? I'm starving." She said shyly as Hi burst out into laughter.  
"I thought white dragons were supposed to be vegetarians." He said, looking at Aki with interest.  
"I like cheeseburgers." She said with a pout, but Hi put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, ignoring Shinta's bristling at the contact.  
"It's no problem, sunshine. Just a rumor, I suppose. We'll go get you some beef." Hi laughed and broke the contact to calm Shinta.  
"Alright, let's get going, then." Shinta said in a low growl, not knowing whether he liked this new dragon or not.


	2. Chapter 2

They've moved to Africa now?" Shinta asked Hi as they sat in an airplay, on its way to Chad. Aki say beside Shinta on the window seat, fast asleep.  
"Yeah, into the jungles. They figured it wasn't save in South America any longer, what with the rainforest being cut down and all." Hi said, his voice sad. Shinta nodded, understanding how Hi felt. Everything he had known to be home was back in the Amazon.  
"Are the same people in charge?" Shinta looked to Hi.  
"Yes, though Hila was killed." Hi said casually, with a shrug.  
Shinta sighed "I knew she would not last much longer with her wound. It was always shocking to see that black horn sticking from her side as she walked by."  
"Yes, me too. She died bravely though, and she knew her time had come." Hi looked over to Aki, making sure she was still asleep before continuing.  
"When we land, we should hike a ways before taking off. Can she fly?"  
"She can, but not very well." Shinta sighed. "She probably would fly better if she had an element, but she doesn't."  
"Makes sense. Does she not have wings?" Hi said more quietly, remembering the humans around them.  
"Yes, but she's still learning." Shinta glanced at a human looking at them curiously from the other side of the aisle. "Perhaps we should pause our conversation until we land."  
Hi followed Shinta's eyes to the human and nodded quietly in agreement.

"Welcome to Africa. We ask you to please depart via the designated transportation to ensure your safety during your visit here. Thank you, and have a nice day!" The intercom called out as Hi, Shinta and Aki walked out the doors of the airport, Shinta carrying their one suitcase.  
"Alright, I know a safe place to take off, follow me. Oh- can you carry the suitcase?" Hi looked at Shinta curiously.  
"Yes, but not far." Shinta cringed at the thought of carrying the suitcase with the large claws of his dragon form. Either he'd rip the fabric, or drop the case entirely.  
"I'll carry it then. We have quite a ways to travel. You can only see it by flight, so stick close."  
Hi brought them out of the city and far into the forest. Aki finally climbed over a ledge after hiking for nearly an hour, cursing at herself for wearing heals.  
"You doing alright there, sunshine?" Hi said from the ledge above, grabbing her arm to help her up.  
"Why do you keep calling her sunshine?" Shinta growled in frustration.  
"Oh, that was what I called Tori." Hi said in a soft voice, glancing to Aki. "She kind of reminds me of her." He stared at Aki for a minute longer before turning and quickly scrambling up the next ledge. Shinta looked to Aki in confusion, who only shrugged. With a sigh, Shinta threw the suitcase up on the ledge and climbed up before Aki.  
"Alright, we can take off from here. One at a time though, I don't think this cliff can handle two dragons." Hi said, his eyes starting to glow red as he spoke. His body grew and shifted until the flow faded and in his place stood a massive red dragon, lines of black spikes running down from his nose to the end of his tail. Hi held out his hand to Shinta, who gladly handed him the heavy suitcase. Hi spread his large red wings and took a running leap off the cliff, his back legs springing him high into the sky. He circled above them patiently.  
"You don't have to fly, Akita. I'll carry you." Shinta smiled to his sister and formed into his dragon self, the clear ice-like skin on him glinting in the African sun. He held out one of his claws, which Aki casually sat down on. The claws closed gently around her and Shinta slithered off the cliff, falling slightly until his magic took over to make him fly. She had always wondered how Shinta could fly with no wings, but was always too shy to ask. Instead, she held tightly to the claws of his hand as they flew quickly over the dense forest below.  
They flew for what seemed like hours before Hi suddenly dropped lower over the forest. Shinta quickly slithered down behind him to catch up. Hi looked up at Shinta and pointed to a clearing in the distance, filled with hundreds of people and dragons of all shapes and colors, walking around casually. Hi spread his wings wider to hand, and those below him quickly made a space big enough for them to land. Murmers quickly rose as Aki hopped off Shintas hand, smoothing out her skirt before she looked up at the crowd gathering around them. As Shinta and Hi changed back to their human forms to conserve space, the crowd in front of Aki split in half as a tall figure stepped through, his long purple hair swaying behind his confident strides. Everyone suddenly dropped into a low bow as the man stopped in front of Aki, who had missed the queue and was left standing. She saw Shinta bowing and quickly lowered herself as well, but felt a strong, gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"There is no need for you to boy, my dear. Come, follow me. Hi, Shinta, you come to the council as well."  
Shinta nodded nervously, and followed the man as he started walking again.  
"Who is that?" Aki whispered to Shinta, glancing at the man in front of them.  
"That's Quetzalcoatl. He's the emperor of the dynasty." Shinta whispered back.  
"_The_ Quetzalcoatl?" Aki looked to Shinta in shock, who nodded casually.  
Aki looked at Quetzalcoatl's purple hair, wondering what element he was. She hadn't seen purple hair before. They stood in front of a line of people, all of them looking at Aki with interest.  
"We thought ye be dead, lass. Welcome back!" A green haired dragon with a heavy Irish accent smiled broadly to Aki.  
"I'm sorry I took Akita away without your consent, council." Shinta bowed nervously again.  
"You were only protecting your sister. If you had not taken her, she would have been captured." Quetzalcoatl said solemnly. "We have already lost a white dragon to the human's torture. We cannot lose another."  
Aki looked at Shinta curiously, but Shinta remained silent.  
"'E's not gone yet, Quetzalcoatl. Don't count the lad as lost." The Irish dragon pointed out.  
Quetzalcoatl smiled. "Yes, that is true, Lugh. He still retains his sanity for the time being." He turned back to Aki. "I'm sure he saw you through the crows, Akita. Be careful around him, he is a dangerous dragon."  
Aki nodded quietly, looking at the elder dragons in front of her. She knew dragons grew older at a much slower rate than humans, some dragons appearing not to age at all. Save Quetzalcoatl, most of the dragons in the council looked to be about middle aged. Quetzalcoatl, however, looked like he was still Shinta's age.  
"Actually Quetzalcoatl, I have a request involving the two white dragons." A blue-haired man looked to the woman beside him. "I believe the prophecy told by Hila is finally coming to pass. Ryoho was captured, and males his age have quick tempers, so it only makes sense to what happened."  
"Um, excuse me." Aki said with a blush, shocking Shinta that she would dare interrupt the council's meeting. "What _did_ happen? Is he alright? He's not hurt, is he?"  
Quetzalcoatl smiled, closing his eyes in relief. "I think you may be right, Poseidon. She is such a sweet girl, I believe this time peace may finally come to the dynasty." He turned to Aki, his eyes soft. "Ryoho was a white dragon who was captured by humans during a raid when he was 15 years old. I don't know what torture they did to him, but his hatred toward the humans caused him to turn black."  
Aki stared at Quetzalcoatl in shocked silence for a minute before nodding slightly. "So black dragons- they're cruel?"  
Quetzalcoatl chuckled and put a gentle hand on Aki's head. "Not necessarily. Ryoho is a confused boy. He does not understand how to control his emotions, so he withdraws from them. Besides, he still has some white left- he's not entirely corrupt." Quetzalcoatl turned back to the blue haired man. "Now, Poseidon, what would you propose about Akita and Ryoho?"  
"I believe they should travel together." Poseidon replied, causing an outcry from many others at the council.  
"That would only put unnecessary danger on the white dragon's purity!" Lugh stood in protest, making Poseidon stand as well.  
"The black dragon may regain some purity if he travels. We should at least let Ryoho have a chance."  
"You want him to have a chance at the cost of others. The fact that he is your son is clouding your judgement." Lugh growled angrily.  
Aki looked at Poseidon in surprise as he glared at Lugh, but say back down.  
"I believe Poseidon has a valid point." Quetzalcoatl nodded solemnly. "I have seen many dragons overpowered by the numbers of humans attacking them. Shinta and Hi will have a difficult time protecting Aki. They will need all the help they can get."  
"But sir-" Lugh protested.  
"Does she look in danger of being corrupted so easily?" Quetzalcoatl motioned to Aki, who wondered what he had meant by that.  
"Well, no." Lugh said, but looked displeased.  
"Very well then. Aki, Shinta, Hi, how about you rest for the night? We have much to discuss tomorrow." Quetzalcoatl nodded in dismissal to them. Shinta put a hand on Aki's shoulder, directing her away from the council.  
"I don't like the idea." Shinta muttered, letting Aki walk on her own as they walked toward the only empty hut.  
"Of course you don't. It makes sense, though. I think we should try it."  
"We'll see what he's like first." Shinta said stubbornly, and walked into the large hut. There were three separate rooms, each decorated in foliage from the forest, and a small bed. Aki marveled at how soft the mattress was and yawned sleepily, laying back to try and get some rest before the next talk with the council began tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Aki woke suddenly to a strange sound, looking around drowsily. Her white hair cascaded over her shoulders as she sat up and froze, seeing a figure in the far corner. Now fully awake, Aki scooted back defensively in her bed until she hit the wall behind her. "Who are you?" She demanded in a harsh whisper.  
"I'm sorry I scared you, but I wanted to talk with you alone. My name is Ryoho."  
Aki looked toward the figure as he stepped forward out of the shadows, and into the moonlight peering through the one window of the room. The light revealed a handsome man that looked about Aki's age with bright yellow eyes. His hair was entirely black, except for one white lock of hair over his left eye. "I just wanted to talk about the plan my father has for us- you probably don't know the details." Ryoho moved forward beside her, pausing momentarily when he saw how beautiful she was before stiffly sitting down beside her on the bed.  
"Sure, what did your father have in mind?" Aki said, calming when she saw the kindness in his eyes, hidden beneath pain and anxiety.  
"You probably didn't know that my brother was also captured by the humans along with myself. He's still there."  
"Poseidon wants us to save your brother?" Aki asked curiously.  
"The only reason I escaped was because I went a little… crazy." Ryoho looked down in shame. Aki put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and gasped at the feeling of electricity traveling up her arm. They both moved away, looking at each other in confusion.  
"There hasn't been two white dragons alive at the same time before." Ryoho whispered, relaxing and moving back toward her. "And though I'm not as pure as I used to be, you are. Maybe if we work together we can save my brother."  
"I'd be glad to try and save him." Aki nodded, smiling sweetly. Ryoho gazed at her for a minute before looking away uneasily.  
"I'm just afraid I'll turn you black too." He muttered, making her chuckle.  
"You won't corrupt me that easily. I'm pure, not naïve."  
Ryoho smirked slightly, looking up when Aki let out a loud sound of triumph. "I made you smike, Ryoho. Your angst is no match for me." She said with a chuckle.  
"What's going on in here?!" Shinta stormed through the door to Aki's room, making Ryoho jump to his feet. "What are you doing here? Get away from Akita!"  
"Akita?" Ryoho glanced to Aki having heard her name for the first time, jumping back as Shinta lashed out angrily.  
"OUT!" Shinta yelled, his fangs bared angrily.  
Ryoho looked one last time to Aki before enveloping himself in a bright light and vanishing from the room.  
"How did he do that?" Aki gasped as Shinta relaxed.  
"I don't know. Aki, I told you he was dangerous. How long were you talking to him?"  
"Not long. He doesn't seem dangerous to me. Depressing, but not dangerous, or were you talking about a different kind of danger?" Aki smirked slightly to Shinta, who only got angrier at the accusation.  
"Just get to sleep and don't let any more strange men into your room." Shinta growled, and stormed back out, closing the door behind him.  
"Touchy." Ryoho's voice sounded again once Shinta was gone, reappearing beside her bed in another bright flash of light. "I'm guessing he's your older brother I've heard so much about."  
"How did you reappear?" Aki said quietly, so Shinta wouldn't hear them again.  
"Easy. I just turned to shadow. We do actually have an element you know, it's light." He held out his hand, where a small sphere of light hovered above his palm. "This is the last of the light in my soul. Once I lose this, I really will be gone."  
Aki held her hand above the light to try and feel it, marveling at how warm it was. The light suddenly got brighter, the area of white in Ryoho's hair widening. He gasped and took his hand away, his hair returning to normal as he looked at her in shock.  
"You need to learn how to control your light." Ryoho rubbed his palm, and looked toward the door uneasily. "But for now I should probably go."  
Aki nodded, somewhat sad to see him go. He was the only other dragon who might understand her, even though he was the black dragon.  
Ryoho nodded as well and opened the door quietly. "I'll see you later, Akita." He smiled softly before closing the door again to sneak out of the hut.

Shinta glanced back at Ryoho as they returned from the second council hearing, which had mostly been making out the details of the start of their journey. Ryoho was to travel with them to the far south, where an encampment of humans was keeping dragons captive. Ryoho was looking at Akita as she chatted with Hi. He didn't like the looks Ryoho was giving his younger sister, and ground his fangs in frustration at the council's decree for Ryoho to be with Akita.  
Quetzalcoatl approached them, signing as Shinta bowed. "I did not want to ask this of Aki in front of the council. I was curious to see her dragon form, being the sister of an ice serpent."  
Shinta nodded as Aki stepped forward with a blush. "When I first turned, Shinta freaked out. You won't freak out too, right?" She looked first to Quetzalcoatl, then to Ryoho.  
"No, my dear, I will not as you say 'freak out'. I am just curious." Quetzalcoatl smiled.  
"Okay." Aki said reluctantly, and stepped back from everyone before starting to glow with a soft golden light. The form elongated into a winding snake-like form with large wings. The glow faded, revealing a pure white dragon with metallic golden wings and long curved golden horns. Hi and Ryoho stared in shock as Quetzalcoatl smiled in satisfaction.  
"You're a _golden_ white dragon?" Ryoho finally managed to whisper.  
"I knew you would take after your grandmother. I had a feeling with the golden strands in your hair, but I had to be sure." Quetzalcoatl nodded.  
"What's the big deal of gold horns?" Aki asked, her voice echoing in their heads in the ethereal tone that all dragons spoke in.  
"They are also rare. You make a beautiful dragon, Akita. You look the same as your grandfather as well." Quetzalcoatl smiled knowingly and left to attend to his business as emperor.  
Shinta looked to Aki with a smile as she changed back to her human form.  
"I can't believe you're a golden dragon. I've never seen one." Ryoho said as they continued walking.  
"Nor have I, and I'm older than you, kid." Hi looked back to Ryoho.  
"Oh yeah? I'm 53." Ryoho said defensively.  
"I'm 364." Hi countered, and chuckled when Ryoho grumbled in frustration. "How old are you, Shinta?"  
"285." Shinta replied with a shrug.  
"And you, Aki?" Hi looked back at Aki curiously.  
Aki looked at the ground in embarrassment, a blush coming over her face. "21."  
Ryoho chuckled and mockingly punched her shoulder. "You're still a hatchling! That's fine though, it's no big deal."  
Shinta growled at the contact between them, but stayed silent when Aki smiled in thanks to Ryoho.  
"So then, they want us to try and convince the humans to release the dragons they have captured there." Shinta said, looking back to Aki. "Are you sure you're up for that? It sounds dangerous."  
"I think I can manage it." Aki smiled confidently, glancing to Ryoho.  
"Alright." Shinta stopped in front of their hut, and turned round, his yellow eyes bright. "Ryoho, I have two rules for you."  
Ryoho raised en eyebrow warily at the sudden threatening stance, but stayed quiet.  
"One: if you have any sign of turning completely black, Hi and I will kill you with no hesitation."  
"Agreed." Ryoho nodded solemnly.  
"Two: if you hurt Aki in _any_ way, I'll rip off your horns." Shinta's eyes flashed angrily.  
Hi chuckled and Ryoho smiled wryly as he nodded again in agreement to the rule.  
"What's so funny?" Shinta hissed.  
"I don't have horns. I'm a water dragon." Ryoho grinned wryly.  
"Oh." Shinta said in realization. "I'll have to resort to the more drastic punishment then. After all, something has to be done."  
Ryoho blanched, his imagination going wild with what that punishment might be. "I won't hurt her." Ryoho sighed in frustration. "I'm not a psycho, you know."  
"But you could be. Just be warned." Shinta snapped, and walked into the hut, shutting the door behind him.  
"Don't mind him, kid. He's not used to guys hanging around his baby sister. You two go have fun. Hey Ryoho, why don't you show Aki around a little?"  
"That's a great idea- I haven't seen the dynasty in over 15 years, I hardly remember anything." Aki said in excitement.  
"Well, there's not much around here to show you. I suppose I could guide you through the forest." Ryoho shrugged casually. Hi smiled and moved toward the door.  
"That sounds good, make sure Akita doesn't get bitten by any snakes. I'll see you later today then, sunshine." Hi said before walking through the door as well.  
"Sunshine?" Ryoho looked at Aki curiously, who shrugged.  
"He calls me that sometimes. I have no idea why, though." She said, and followed Ryoho to be guided around the dynasty.


End file.
